Nouvel an
by Orina
Summary: Iwaizumi laisse Oikawa venir chez lui pour le nouvel an... Bah il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça finisse comme ça


Hello! ~

Je vous présente en ce dernier jour de l'année 2015 (déjà O.o) un OS plein de guimauve et de chocolat tout doux et tout mignon sur le meilleur duo d'Haikyu: Le IwaOi!

Place à l'histoire u.u

* * *

Iwaizumi était seul allongé dans son lit lisant un livre le soir du 31 décembre. Ses parents était partit fêter le nouvel an chez des amis. Il ne les avait pas accompagné préférant rester en pyjama toute la soirée. Il bailla en posant son livre sur sa table de chevet. Son réveil indiquait 21h30. Il se leva pour se préparer à manger quand son portable sonna . Comme pour changer, c'était Oikawa. Il répondit en descendant dans la cuisine. La discussion avec son meilleur ami commença calmement bien qu'il savait que derrière la voix naïve d'Oikawa se cachait quelque chose. Il décida d'en venir au fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Son interlocuteur se tut puis soupira.

-Tu m'as démasqué Iwa-chan!

Hajime imaginait le sourire stupide d'Oikawa avant de lui de lui redemander sérieusement ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je veux venir passer le nouvel an avec toi!  
-Non.

La réponse d'Iwaizumi avait le don d'être clair. Mais évidemment, de son côté, Tooru trouvait ça injuste.

-Pourquoi Iwa-chan?!  
-Parce que!

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha au nez du brun. Au bout de quelques minutes, on toqua à sa porte. Il ne pouvais pas être tranquille le soir du nouvel an. Il ouvrit violemment la porte pour trouver Oikawa, un grand sourire dragueur collé au visage.

-Tu me laisses entrer, Iwa-chan?, annonça t-il de la voix la plus mielleuse possible.

Iwaizumi lui sourit ironiquement pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Il n'était pas comme toute ces filles stupides attendrit par les petits sourires mignon d'Oikawa. Mais avoir mit son ami à la porte avait un inconvénient: il devrait manger en voyant le brun collé à sa fenêtre en pleurant. Il soupira en sortant deux assiettes. Il avait finalement céder. Il ouvrit la porte à un Tooru tout heureux qui se dirigea vers la cuisine en suivant la bonne odeur qui se promenait dans l'air.

-Ça va tu fais comme chez toi., remarqua Iwaizumi  
-Mais je suis chez moi Iwa-chan!

Hajime ne réagit pas, Oikawa avait raison. Depuis tout petit, ils allaient l'un chez l'autre, alors maintenant, se servir était devenu un automatisme. Ils s'étaient déjà donné des doubles des clés de leur maison mais ils ont vite arrêté. Se réveiller avec Oikawa dans son lit n'était pas un cadeau. Iwaizumi frissonna en y repensant quand soudain, le brun s'exclama.

-Des spaghettis pour un nouvel an? Mais ce n'est pas digne du nouvel an Iwa-chan!

Oikawa avait presque hurlé d'un air faussement affolé qui ne fit pas réagir son Iwa-chan. Ce dernier finit de mettre la table avant de servir les assiettes. Ils mangeaient dans le plus grand calme ce qui était assez perturbant. Iwaizumi finit rapidement son plat. Il avait toujours eu le défaut de manger trop vite. Il attendit Oikawa avant d'aller se prendre un dessert. Il trouvait surprenant à quel point son ami pouvait rester beau même en mangeant des spaghettis. Il resta un moment à fixer le brun sans rien dire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le visage interrogateur d'Oikawa se lever vers lui.

-Arrête de me fixer Iwa-chan, je sais que je suis beau mais là c'est gênant!, rigola le brun

Les joues d'Iwaizumi rosirent légèrement. Il se leva pour ramasser les assiettes et faire la vaisselle. Oikawa vint joyeusement l'aider lui racontant comment l'une de ses fans s'était déclarée à lui. Il l'écoutait vaguement. La jeune fille avait encore dû pleurer quand le brun à refuser sa demande. Cependant, il la complimentait beaucoup, ce qui était étrange pour lui qui trouve ce genre de filles collantes et bruyantes.

-Et donc tu as accepté sa demande?, questionna Iwaizumi

Oikawa fronça les sourcils faisant comprendre à son meilleur ami que sa question était stupide.

-Bien sur que non Iwa-chan!  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que je n'aime qu'une seule personne!, répondit-il en se rapprochant du visage d'Hajime

Iwaizumi recula en posant la serviette sur le buffet. Il rangea rapidement les couverts pour monter dans sa chambre. Oikawa le suivit avant de se faire une nouvelle fois claquer la porte au nez. Il n'avait pas compris la réaction de son vice, il n'avait pourtant pas été très explicite dans sa déclaration. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'Iwaizumi comprends tout ce qu'il dit, que se soit implicite ou explicite.  
Pendant qu'Oikawa pleurait le nom de son ami pour entrer dans la chambre, Iwaizumi n'arrivait pas à digérer ce que venait de lui avouer Tooru. Il savait que passer une soirée avec son meilleur ami n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais en même temps, c'était le nouvel an, il n'allait pas le laisser poiroter devant la porte de sa chambre. Encore une fois, il céda. Oikawa entra prudemment de peur de se prendre un objet en pleine tête. Hajime sortit un futon qu'il posa par terre, à côté de son lit où était assis Oikawa. Il prit son livre qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et reprit sa lecture.

-Iwa-chan?

Aucune réponse.

-Iwa-chan!, répéta le brun en accentuant les lettres

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Iwa-chan!

Ne supportant plus le silence de son ami, Oikawa lui arracha son livre des mains. Surpris, Iwaizumi ne réagit pas quand le plus grand le poussa vers le sol, les mains de part en d'autre de sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger. Oikawa avait les joues rouges et les yeux embués de larmes. L'une d'elle coula sur sa joue puis tomba sur celle d'Hajime. Un autre se préparait à tomber quand l'as de Seijo l'essuya avec son pouce. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il retourna Oikawa sous lui. Au même moment, les cloches de minuit sonnèrent annonçant la nouvelle année. Le brun vit le visage de son vice venir se cacher dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux, c'était un geste qui avait toujours eu le don d'apaiser Iwaizumi. Ce dernier s'endormit sous ses caresses.

-Bonne année, Hajime.

* * *

Bon nouvel an à tous ;3


End file.
